


Trouble

by isleofhopelessbirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Punk, Daddy Kink, Dominate!Louis, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Punk!Louis, Sexual Fantasy, criminal!louis, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofhopelessbirds/pseuds/isleofhopelessbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The infamous, wanted worldwide criminal, Louis Tomlinson has just recently escaped the cell doors of prison as we speak and most be among the general area of London. We advise you to take shelter immediately for your safety and if you see any sightings of the wanted criminal we ask you to call police headquarters soon as you spot the sighting" Was the words that echoed through my living room my tv, little did I know. That infamous criminal was just beyond the doors of my house, and in just a snap of fingers that man flipped my whole life before my eyes.</p><p>~</p><p>Or Louis is a worldwide wanted criminal and he just so happens to stop at flower child Harrys house and he finds him interesting, too interesting to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

It was really late at night, I wasn't sure why I was up but I knew my family was out with more family. I refused to go with them, they were over with our uncle and aunt and to be honest. They hated my guts and thought I was too shy and quiet and they'd always make fun of how awkward I was. I didn't want to spend 24 hours with them, I had done that mistake once. Never again. So I convinced both my parents into letting me stay home alone for the week, my brother Edward. Or should I say, twin brother was out with his friends as well.

I really didn't have much friends, to which is why I'm spending my saturday night alone and watching the news. The emptiness and the quietness embraced me in a warm, tightening feeling that I just loved.

"The infamous, wanted worldwide criminal, Louis Tomlinson has just recently escaped the cell doors of prison as we speak and must be among the general area of London. We advise you to take shelter immediately for your safety and if you see any sightings of the wanted criminal we ask you to call police headquarters soon as you spot the sighting" A young woman spoke into the microphone clearly, she eyed the camera as if she was knowing the person who could have possibly known where this guy was at. Great, yet another jailbreak.

We had one of these with two already in the past year, we had the drug dealer Zayn first, he somehow managed to escape and Niall Horan who was the second most wanted criminal. This just comes to show that anyone can escape this prison. I see that it isn't really hard now that many have broken through. It was scary to know that Louis.. The Louis Tomlinson, most wanted criminal was held hostage near me. The killer, the psychopath was simply in the same area as me which was frightening in a way, now even more frightening knowing he is off the leash-

A loud bang echoed through my house. I tilted my head to the front door and saw a spark of lightening blaze outside, lighting up the foyer as yet another loud knock came upon my door. I was scared, of course I was. After hearing what might be crawling around my area, I had my suspicions on who might be this crazy lunatic that comes to houses at one in the morning.

I gulped and stood, not really sure if I should answer it but the person behind the front door wouldn't give up, knock after knock after knock and it won't ever end. I ended up walking toward the front door and opening it slightly, it was a person. I could barely tell who it was but he/she was hiding underneath a hoodie, they were drenched in cold rain and they looked like they were shivering to death. I bit my lip and asked "Um, is everything-"

Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain hit me in the gut, my stomach gurgled in pain as I bent down to gather myself and eventually I fell weakly to my knees and crawling into a fatal position, holding my throbbing gut in both my hands. The man/woman chuckled down at me as it stepped into my house and closes the door behind them. "Fucking finally" I heard it say, now hearing the voice. It was a males The man looked around, as if scanning my house for anything, he then grabbed his bag from his shoulders and flung it to his front and ran into my kitchen. shit-shit.. a burglary was all I thought of as I try to bring myself up and choke out "get-get out of my-"

Suddenly I felt a strong, pricing sting hit my cheeks. I turn to face the man in the black hoodie. My heart stopped in my chest as in my mind I started to compare the faces and the features. The man standing before was the most wanted criminal that escaped. I was in the same room with  _Louis Tomlinson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my story from quotev/wattpad that I wanted to bring over here :)


	2. Don't Hurt Me

I dumbfoundly glanced at him, his cold icy blue eyes bared into mine for a few seconds making the hairs on my arms raise a bit. He chuckled, as if he was satisfied with the fear plastered against my face. He then stood up and smiled "If you move, I'll blast your head open. Got that? Stay there" I gulped, my heart thumbing in my chest as I didn't give him a response. I was shocked and scared to move a joint in my body, though he told me otherwise.

His fingers griped the collar of my shirt and picked me up from the ground, those icy blue eyes matching my fear stuck eyes. "Got it?" He repeated and I nodded, he mischievously smirked and released his tight grip against my shirt and threw me back against the wooden floor. Once I made contact, I grunt and held my still sore gut. He then return back to the kitchen, I didn't hear anything else but it was obvious that he was in there for taking some stuff, I was so close to tears. I wanted to find an escape, I needed to find an escape. I was in the same house as the worlds most wanted criminal who just escaped prison. He is going to kill me. No doubt about it I tried to once again pick myself up, but failed horribly and stumbled back against the cold wooden floor, my head throbbing and my gut aching.

Soon, I heard footsteps approach me. I glanced up and saw Louis taking out something from his bag, not just one thing, but many things. He grabbed my wrist and I instantly felt a cold handcuff wrap around it, my hands started shaking once I figured what he was doing. "Please-please don't hurt me, I won't tell any-anyone about-"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't believe shit anyone says. You're coming with me" Snarled Louis as he grabbed out a long shirt of his from the bag and wrapped the cloth around my mouth, the corners of my mouth being pulled back as he tied the cloth tightly behind my head. I then felt hot tears prickle down my cheeks, the pain from my mouths surging around my body as I felt numb and weak. Louis smirked, satisfied with his job, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me over his shoulders. I couldn't fight back. Louis had me in his control and I was being kidnapped by the clever wanted criminal before I knew it.

Rain was still pouring down from the sky, the grayish clouds covered most of the sky as Louis threw me back into a car, which got me wondering how he managed to get a car, but then I shook the thought aside remembering how once he stole two cars at the same time. This man was vicious. Once he got into the drivers side after pushing me farther in the car he speed off away from my house. I still couldn't wrap my mind about what was happening, fear drenched my cold body as I still continued to silently cry my eyes out, I was weak and probably Louis was finding it humorous and fun to him.

I ended up passing out, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to by Louis but I did, I cried too much my head started throbbing and it made me faint. When I woke, of course I was woken harshly. Louis forcefully digging his nails into my weak, soft shoulder. I yelped once his sharp nails made contact with my skin and opened my eyes. "We're here" Louis announced as he draped my shivering body over his shoulder and closed the door after he got me.

Here? Where was here? I picked my head up to scan the area and saw this old, dirty trailer surrounded by a dark, twilight looking forest. Whenever Louis started walking his shoes gushed down against the wet, moist dirt and grass. It was a very unpleasant sound but I wasn't exactly worrying about that once I saw who was waiting for Louis by the front door of the trailer. His Irish smirk I could recognize anywhere, the familiar blond, brunette hair swayed in the cold, winter air as his pale arms crossed over his chest.

Niall Jame Horan, the second most wanted criminal in the world. Once Louis reached the criminal he shook hands with his free hand and suddenly threw my numb body against the porch of the trailer, my hip bone making contact with the icy, wet, cold wooden porch first then the rest of my body falling against it after. Niall laughed at my impact and pointed at me "Who the fuck is this, Tommo?"

Louis glanced at me and shrugged "Figured we could use a slave, after spotting his house from escaping I needed some things and he just so happened to catch me in the act. So I just... got him"

"Perfect" Niall told him and slapped his arm playfully.

I honestly can't believe they were considering taking me as a salve for themselves. I couldn't cry now, no. Not in front of Niall. Niall, like Louis. Feeds off weakness. I heard on the television that it was his motto of life _"feed of the enemies weakness"_

"We need to get out of here" Niall told Louis as he leans against the door frame "In the morning, we can leave and head to Bradford"

Louis nodded at his plan and turned to glance at me, soon after telling Niall to open the door, his strong grasp captured my hips and threw me back against his shoulder, Niall, now behind me, smirked and patted my head "Welcome home, _slave_ "


	3. Casternate

Once I entered the trailer, I didn't get word out of my mouth before both Louis and Niall threw me into a empty room and locked it. I scrambled up from the dirty wood and scanned the area.

The only thing in the room was a pile of blankets and some pillows. That was it. So, I was guessing they expected me to make my own bed. So I did. I took about 6 minutes laying two layers of blankets on the floor and two layers on the top for covers, I then placed two pillows behind me and snuggled into the blankets. Most of you by know have got to be wondering why I was taking this so easily. You're wrong, inside my heart is thumbing and my mind is racing. Though, I knew escaping will just result in me losing my life earlier then I expected. I had to be wise about this whole situation and think twice before I do any rash decisions. I was up against two of the most vicious criminals in the world, they had the power to rid me off the earth while I'm just a stupid, normal teenager. I was nothing compared to this scary looking men.

The window to the room was curtained out and shut closed, leaving me staring into a blackness of nothing. I'm not going to sleep, like hell. That night I kept tossing and turning, not because of how I couldn't sleep, but because my stomach was gurgling and begging for food to enter it. I groaned as I sat up straight and gently places my soft palm against my stomach, feeling it burble underneath. I haven't ate since morning and I was known from vacuuming the fridge clean when no one was around, this was something I have to get use to and I hated the fact I had to.

I licked my dry lips as I started to see the room lighten up, I can't believe I just stayed up all night. That was so unlike me, but of course. I had my many reasons. Sleep was just something I avoided. What if I fallen asleep and Louis or Niall came in and raped me? So many 'what if's drifted in my mind as I curl inside the blankets some more. Shivering and softly sobbing to myself. Suddenly the door swayed open, my heart jumped into my throat as I feel the two layers of warm blankets rip from my shivering body. I turned and saw Niall "Get the fuck up, we're leaving in 10"

"To where?"

"Bradford" Niall answered and walked out the door, slamming it close making me jump from the impact. I stumbled up to my feet, feeling insanely light-headed as I stood, I then started to her Louis' chirpy voice which was scary knowing that Louis even has a chirpy, cute voice. I leaned against the door and pressed my ear against the wood to overhear their convo

"Do you got everything packed?"

"Mhm"

"The fun bag?"

I heard a dark chuckle "Yes"

"We are going to need some fun in the hotel, aren't we?"

"Yes, you're going to have fun"

Fun bag? What the fuck? I stumbled back, unsure of what I just heard and stood back as I hear footsteps approach the door, soon the door opened and Louis' figure stood behind it

"Turn around" He said coldly.

I bit my lip and turned, not fighting against his demand and soon I felt a cold, metal like cuff wrap around my wrist. Louis than did something else, I felt a cold, metal like wrap around my neck, I then started to panic because I realized that not only is Louis handcuffing me He put a collar on me.

"Louis, please- I'm not going to escape!"

Louis tugged on the chain connecting to the collar and it tightened around my neck, I gagged and dropped to my knees helplessly. I heard a chuckle escape from Louis' mouth as he watched me crumble

"I'm the most wanted criminal in the world, faggot. I'm wiser than anyone.. Not get up before I tug more" I stumbled up, obeying his orders so I won't have to feel the incredible pain again and followed Louis out of the room. The hairs of my arm stood straight up, my heart was beating abnormally face and I felt more lightheaded than ever. I felt weak, numb and horrible. Once Louis threw me into the back of the truck I kind of just laid there And wondered If they don't trust me, why can't just kill me and get it over with? Whats holding them back?

* * *

 

I leaned my head against the cold window, seeing nothing exactly because Niall had blacked out the windows from the public to see whats inside. To see what they had back in the car. Which frightened me, what if they did this to many others as well?

Probably, they've been criminals as long since they could walk.

Niall and Louis were up in front were chatting away a small conversation, Niall was driving and Louis was sitting in the passenger seat, his small figure leaning against the chair as he had his feet up against the front. I didn't know what took over me but I had a clear view of Louis from where I was sitting, I got to see how big his biceps were, the meaningful tattoos that colored his arm, his hair that could make any girls knees weak and the- What.. the fuck Am I doing? Am I just now checking out my kidnapper? I snapped myself out of this silly trance I was in and stared back out at the window. I was horribly scared, why the hell did I- I tried my best to avoid it at all cost, trying to erase the memory of his biceps and body...and hair Suddenly I brought both my wrists to my forehead, slamming it and groaning out in pain,

Louis turned his head back in shock as he groaned after looking at me "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I didn't answer, I had to look away from his eyes, I had to. Don't make eye contact

"What the fuck? You look at me when I talk to you faggot!" Louis yelled as he pulled the chain connecting to my neck, I squealed but soon after the sound came from my lips, Louis' hand clamped down against it, shutting the scared scream from escaping more. Niall sighed "Control this fucker!"

Louis sighed as he made his way beside me, my heart racing more as he wrapped the chain around his wrist to get a better grip and pretends to pull way back. My eyes widening in horror,"Pl-Please" I stuttered, finally looking into Louis' blue orbs. My green ones instantly melting into his.

"Please" The thing that surpassed me most, is that instead of pull the chain and choking me. Louis' eyes glanced into mine and he released the grip from the chain.. I felt myself gather air as he slowly pulled the chain down, a very confused Niall was sitting up in front as he yelled "What the fuck, Tomlinson? Just pull the chain"

"We need him" Louis said firmly as the chain rattled against his wrist "We can't let him die when we just got him, we haven't had our fun yet"

Oh.. just when I thought things were loosening up for me.

* * *

 

Louis returned back to the passenger side up in front, still not releasing his grip on the chain that connected to my neck, the most horrifying thing is that one tug could end my life. Louis had my life in his hands. Well, it's not like he hadn't have already. The car trip was tremendously long, Niall explained to us we had to stop at a hotel, but I shook my head, already second guessing things

"Didn't you two like forget who you are? Most wanted criminals in the world"

"Shut the fuck up, we know faggot. We aren't going to a famous hotel. Do you think we're dumb?" I sunk into my seat, my wrist aching from the cold metal as I sigh "No"

"Good" Niall huffed and turned to Louis "We're going to a hotel that we know"

I didn't want to question their logic, I mean. I'm sure that the place we're going to is probably an old hotel no one even thinks on going to. To which.. I was right After about ten minutes Niall drove upon a dirty road, the car stumbled and bumped making me lose balance and since I didn't have control over my hands I ended up falling to my side and being bounced up and down against the seat by the road, ah just fuck me.

Soon the bumping stopped and Niall turned off the engine "Fucking finally. I'm hungry"

"I am too" I blurted out of no where, which probably wasn't the best idea. Both Niall and Louis turned around and laughed in my face. I bit my lip, they were probably laughing at how much of a gullible person I was, they didn't really say anything else before hopping out of the car, both of them pulling their black hoodies over their heads and Louis tugged me out of the car by the chain. I whimpered as I followed and I took the time to scan the area. Like I said, an old, worn, dirty hotel stood in front of us. Only some cars were parked here and some motorcycles were here as well.

Then it dawned on me once I saw the old, crusty sign against the brick building labeled as the "Casternate Motel" I heard about this place in the news once. For years they've been searching for the Casernate Motel, it was hidden away deep in what seems to be a very dry and dirty forest. Must of been the reason why it took so long to get here on the bumpy road. It was very interesting how clever and sneaky these people were to have done this. Because this very hotel holds the most violent and deadliest criminals ever.


	4. Escape

                                                                

Listen to Give Me Love (Xilent Remix)

It's a perfect song for this story.

* * *

 

My heart was already pumping fast but once we enter the motel, my heart fell and stopped. They're were adults with tattoos printed all over their arms, the meanest glances on their eyes scanning around the room as if searching for prey. The women here were just as scary looking, with such bright colored hair or dark, very dark looking hair with dark makeup. It frightened me that we were staying in such a place. Louis tugged me more cause I was getting more dawned at the surroundings, but then I hear snickers and comments roam the room, then I noticed. I was basically meat on a stick walking into this motel with handcuffs and a cold collar against my neck. I was a weakling.

"Tomlinson" Snickered a bright blonde haired girl with dark circles of eyeliner. She chuckled as Louis turned and grinned at her, she was obviously smacking upon gum as she says the next sentence "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, you mean my slave?" That caught everyones attention. A big, muscle toned man stood and stared at me and Louis, his bottom lip tugging against his teeth

"Slave?"

"Yes" Answered Louis as Niall found out a empty room for them to share. Niall then saw the guy and sighed "Its not yours. We're not sharing him like we did with Kai." Kai...? Who was- I was in the middle of thinking when the muscle toned man grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me. Just making things worse for me since the chain around my neck gripped and I yelped in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Louis shouted and punched the guy in the gut, he released my grip and I fell to the ground, gagging for air. This whole chain on neck was the worse. I felt my whole throat tightening around me as I close my eyes. Feeling faint and suddenly the noises around me died out and I fainted in spilt second

* * *

 

"Is he dead?" Niall whispered and I slowly open my eyes, my throat shivering as I look down, there was a cold pack of ice against my throat and I quickly snatched it away since I wasn't handcuffed for some reason but I turned and saw I was in a room. I gasped and glanced at Niall "What happened?"

"You fainted idiot" Niall said as he scrapped sharp a wooden stick, he bit his lip "I don't know what got to Louis but he wanted to help"

That sounded like complete bullshit, Louis wanted to help me? Out of pain? Highly doubt it. I ended up avoiding Niall's statement. Not wanting to enter a conversation since my head was hurting like a bitch. We were obviously still in the Casternate, but separated in a room. Only a one room with one bed. I was on that bed, which was very suspicious. They were..taking care of me?

Suddenly the door opened and Louis walked in with a bottle of orange juice. He leaned against the door frame, smirking his famous smirk as he nodded at me "We were waiting for your ass to wake up. I was going to throw ice cold water in your face" Niall coughed as he moved away from the bed, earning my attention but quickly gaining it back from Louis as he chucked an orange peel at the back of Niall's head. He caught it with a swift movement and nodded his head "Yeah, Louis was totally going to do that"

"We're leaving soon" Spat Louis as he sat against the bed and starts to tug on his white vans. He was acting odd, especially after Niall said. It was like the boy was denying something with a lie. I couldn't help but think, maybe Louis actually cares a small bit about me. Maybe not a lot. But at least a little. I mean if he didn't, I would have been more hurt than I was already..

* * *

 

Though, this whole moment still didn't change the fact Louis didn't trust me. He kept the cold piece of metal around both my neck and wrists as he lunged me toward the back of the car, once I step foot inside he slammed closed the door and both Niall and Louis hopped in front, starting the car and zooming away, seeing the Casternate motel fade away. Thank...god. I made sure not to ask where we were going because I remembered faintly them talking about picking up their friend in Bradford. My memory was horrid right now, but since we took a rest down in Casternate I'm sure that this ride will be the last till we get there.

During the car trip, I had to keep my head down low. Cops were surrounding the place like ants searching for sweets on a pavement. Louis warned me if I moved the chain will be pulled and fainting wouldn't be the only thing that would happen, which scared the living daylights out of me.

I gulped, obeying his orders as I fell back down against the worn old seats. "God their everywhere"

"Did Zayn-"

"No" Niall refused as he stirred the car over and started driving down a rocky road. Louis fell back against his seat and watched out the window, loosening his grip on my chain. For a second, I pulled against the chain, seeing if I could move.

I could.

Louis looked dead tired which got me to wonder if he even slept last night. Then got me to wonder what ever happened last night while I was asleep. Not the time for thinking. Time for doing. I slowly moved the chain from Louis' grasp and stirred the chain silently. Niall was busy focusing on the bumpy road. Louis was in the middle of falling asleep. So once I got the grip of the chain, I pulled back and slammed the chain against the glass window.

_**CRASH!** _

The shards of glass flew frantically through the winter blowing wind as the car still continued to drive. Louis of course woke up startled and Niall turned to see what was happening. Louis had no power against me, he looked down at his hands seeing the chain wasn't in his hand as I turn to face him for a second before making the daring decision to jump through the cracked window that I created. Once I flew past the hole, glass scarped against my arm, creating small cuts down my arm. Making me scream, but even worse the harming impact once I tumbled to the bumpy road. I screamed as I felt pain washing over me. My white shirt gathering dirt as I saw the car stop. My heart pumping and pumping as I try to make myself stand and raced away from the car. Beads of sweet pouring down my forehead as I took sharp corners. Hopefully trying to lose them.

By now, my legs were burning from running too much, my head pounded from lack of water and I couldn't see straight. I stopped against a tree, breathing heavily as I sit down against the ground. I escaped... I escaped the most wanted criminals tightening grip on me I bent my head back and smiled to the sky. Thanking god that I got out of it. And hopefully by tomorrow.. I'll be home.


	5. Dreams

* * *

I stayed curled into a tight ball behind a lonesome tree, the chilly weather pinched my skin but I stayed warm enough in a tight shell like ball till the sun rose. I opened my eyes, allowing the bright morning sun to enter as I sat up. I swallowed a gulp, feeling my throat itch as I groaned to myself. I feel sick alright, I could feel my nose swell red as I pull my knees to my chest. Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything, at least. Far as I know I didn't. I escaped, I should be going before they end up finding me but I couldn't find the strength to pick myself up from the ground, my knees felt numb and I felt like a big rock of nothing. I was worthless, period.

I leaned my head against the tree, my head throbbing as I fondle around with the dead grass beneath me, letting a couple of tears stream down my face as I sigh, thinking to myself

_You need to get up._

I tried to build up as much strength as I could muster in a matter of minutes as I lift my weak body up from the ground, feeling light-headed at the first second once I stood.

I stood for a few seconds, allowing the light headiness to go away and sighed, walking in one straight direction in the forest. Now I wasn't sure where I was going to be exact but I need to somehow get out of this forest. I need to, maybe I'll find civilization. I probably looked like a lost hobo if you were just now seeing me, which got to me to think if anyone would save me, or turn me into the police.

I bit my bottom lip as I strode more, my knees feeling like jello each time I took a step, my mind gushing around in my skull and soon enough, I couldn't take it anymore. I limp forward to a tree and slide down the trunk, my skin scraping against the roughness of the texture. My cries turned into sobs and my numbness turned into pain. I was in complete pain, I felt like now at any minute I could just die. But maybe I was just being over dramatic, but I sure as hell knew that I couldn't take this pain anymore. I just want to be taken care of. I know, spoiled brat much but it hurts. I missed home, I missed being able to cuddle with my cat and watch tv. I just missed my family and friends. I just missed being safe and warm. Now I'm being probably threatened, at the edge of death and not safe anywhere I go...

Suddenly I heard a branch break behind me, my heart jumped from its place. I stood still, wondering if I didn't make a move. Whoever was behind me wouldn't see me, or whatever was behind me. I took a deep breath before scooting away more behind the tree so I was more safe, which of course I'm not. I'm such an idiot, aren't I? Because behind that tree were none other than Louis and Niall themselves.

"What the fuck" I heard Niall speak clearly annoyed, more branches twitched and snapped as I heard them pace around behind me. Louis sighs a heavy grumble "This fucker is going to get us both in trouble."

"He can't be out of this forest. It takes more than 24 hours to get out" Louis announced as he looked around. Now I was really freaking out, my heart was beating so fast I wondered why they haven't found me yet. I brought both my knees to my chest, my whole numb body shaking as I let out more tears.

"Do you hear that?" Niall asked, Louis stopped moving, Or Niall. I wasn't sure anymore. I had my head ducked in between my knees, knowing what was going to happen next but I was too scared to face the fact.

"Mother fucker" breathed Niall as he banged against the tree trunk I was leaning against, now knowing in my head. They found me. Or at least, Niall found me

"I found him"

I heard Louis gasp, he ran toward Niall and I nervously looked up to glance at them, my whole body numbing up as I scoot away from them. "I'm.. please"

"You mother fucker!" Yelled Louis as he slapped my cheek roughly, I fell backwards against the ground, my cheek throbbing red as I push my face against the dirty ground, hoping to heal the throbbing by the coldness of it.

"Whoa.. Louis stop" Niall told him as he backed him away from me. "He looks like he's dying"

"I don't give a fuck" Louis spat as he kicked me into the gut. I felt a strange noise escape my lips as I crawl myself in a ball. Everything kind of just happened in a blur. Everything kind of turned white on me. And I kind of just faded into this darkness...

_A chuckled laugh escaped Louis' mouth as he pushed me down against a hotel bed, the black cloth tightened around my mouth so the muffled screamed were nothing but motivation for Louis to keep going._

_His fingers, his cold, evil like fingers edged down my body and toward my hipbone, his fingers felt like ice-cold cubes each time they brushed against my skin. I shivered slightly under his touch, innocently unaware of what he planned on doing to me. His lips brush against my lip, they weren't as cold as his fingers were but they were smooth and warm, it relaxed and distracted me from the coldness of his fingers._

_In one deep, husky voice he mumbled "I'm not going to hurt you" The words boiled into my brain, the warm lips continued to trail around my face, earning a slight blush against my cheek as he took very careful movements with me. His tongue escaping his lips and smoothing it down my chin and bottom lip, he smirked to himself as he sat up straight and brought up his two hands and started to untie the knot behind my head, I wiggled my head around so the cloth came undone easier and without any warning, Louis' lips crashed against mine, the smooth, warm lips captured mine in a wrestling match of dominance to which he was winning, taking full control over me and parting my own soft lips apart and slipping his tongue into my mouth, I felt his tongue wander around my mouth, smoothing around the insides of my cheeks and started to lap his tongue against mine, sending a warm sensational feel toward my body-_

"What the fuck!" I woke up screaming, my hand holding my forehead as I turned to glance around, my heart throbbing as I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to erase that horrid dream away from my mind. I breathed in and out as I pulled the...wait hold on I opened my eyes to stare at a king sized bed, it was huge. I was tucked into some fine layer of bed sheets and I turned to my side to see that, it wasn't made and it looked like someone slept with me.

I couldn't be sure, maybe it was left like that. But then I just got to wonder, how long was I asleep. I didn't bother moving too much, my body still felt like shit but at least I wasn't in the cold, chilly outside. I snuggled more against the blankets, over thinking the dream that just occurred. Why in the hell, did I have.. that kind of dream with... him? Louis was beautiful... His body structure was perfect, not to mention his facial features are stunning. It was hard to tell rather he was the worlds most wanted criminal or the worlds most famous model. Louis looks.. perfect? Then why is he ruining his life doing.. things like killing, stealing and basically getting himself in trouble when I could see he could be doing more than just that. He could be working for the soccer team of Doncaster... He could be into the modeling agencies. Or perhaps a singer.

There has to be a reason, why Louis was like this. I mean, first off.. If he was all bad like the media described him as. I shouldn't have woken up today, huh? But I did... so someone is fighting back to keep me alive..

~~~

I fell asleep again, curled into a ball against the bed when suddenly the door to the room opened, behind it was.. Louis? I tried to pretend I was sleeping. I noticed when I turned around, there was a window. And It was very dark out there, so Louis must have come here to go to sleep. Wait. So I was right, someone was sharing the bed with me when I was pasted out. And it was Louis?

Well, I couldn't be so sure. I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. I kept my eyes partly opened watching as Louis entered the room, he looked adorable actually. He had soft pajama pants on, a white plain shirt and some bunny slippers on.. _fucking bunny slippers on_.

I figured he was just going to ignore me and go straight to his side of the bed. Not giving a care in the world that I was beside him, but he didn't and I was scared because he was coming over toward my side. I forcefully shut my eyes closed as I try to normally breath in and out. Pretending I was asleep to fool him. But I still kept a peak open to see what the hell he was up to.

He bent down on his bends in front of my side of the bed. And then he kind of just stared at him, his blue eyes looking at my face in such a worryingly and hurtful way. He whispered something under his breath as he scoot closer to me and presses his face close to my neck and jaw line, I was starting to freak out inside. My heart was pumping wildly. Unsure and unaware of what he was doing, It was quite scary. But then I heard an odd noise escape from his lips He was crying.. Maybe he was drunk, that's it. He's drunk. He probably thinks I'm someone else. Just watch, I know its going to happen so I try to keep my cool.

But then.. he started to talk.. "Harry.." He softly whispered against my neck. I stopped breathing... I stopped moving and I opened my eyes. He said my name... was he drunk? I didn't respond back to him. I was too in shock of many things, the fact he was so close and the fact he just said my name without being angry at me. He usually just calls me names like "worthless, piece of shit, etc"

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered more as he pulls back, instantly I shut my eyes closed so he would still think I'm asleep. But I still had my eyes partly opened. He started to smoothly stroke my cheek as he whispered "So beautiful, why am I doing this to you.. I just don't want you to leave.. I want you to myself. I-"

He lowers his head as he sighed gently "I know your sleeping.. which is good on my part because I needed to get this out. But I won't.. try to hurt you as much.. I'm just.. learning to get my anger in check." I continued to listen, still in complete shock and not sure what to think about all this. He gulped thickly as he continued "You're so beautiful.. so amazing.. so sweet, I'm sorry.." he broke into tears again as he sobbed into his hands as he whimpered

"I'm so sorry.. you're so fragile. You could have died today.." I didn't know what took over me. But I opened my eyes, I looked down at him and placed my hand against his shoulder and said "but I _didn't_ "


	6. Let Me Go

I didn't know what took over me, was it because of my sweet, innocent heart that I could just easily look at the man who almost ended my life like this? Or was it Louis, was it the charm that radiated off of him. Yep, that was it. Louis had this boy charm capturing him. The evil like substance that I once saw faded away for a second, all I could see is this damaged soul, yelping for help. Needing for help. I couldn't leave my gaze from him, his gorgeous like eyes stared into mine as we stayed silent after what I just said.

Louis cleared his throat and muttered "But you could have"

"Why do you care" I blurted out unsure of what to say, he was acting way too nice. I know just now I was falling into his charm but I was quickly gathering myself, knowing this may be a trap. And I know it, he was wise, very smart.

"Because" He started as he gazed down at the floor unknowingly. His eyes shifted from one place of the carpet to the other, I could see a hint of tears being wailed in his eyes. I sighed heavily as I bite my lip. "I just don't want you to leave" Louis said as he moved his gaze back to him, gulping thickly.

"I have to" I reminded him, almost burbling with anger. Yeah.. he was acting sweet. But how would I know for sure this wasn't just some trap to keep me from running away like last time? He is going to get me attached, rip my heart and shred it. I know, I'm very straight forward. But coming from a guy that legit had a dog collar strapped around my neck, it was basically a joke to me that he even cares the slightest bit about me. Louis's gaze glanced up and he shook his head

"No."

"I don't want to stay with you!" I shouted, ripping away the cloth that was on my lap.

"I have a home-"

"Shut the fuck up and sit down. Did I tell you that you can stand?"

"Let me leave!-"

"Did I tell you to speak?!" He yells, I could feel his minty, hot breath burn into my cheek as he stood close to me. Scaring me deeply inside but I didn't let it affect me

"Back off" I mumble "And let me go" He pushes me back against the bed and shook his head, as if he was in absolute disbelief. My back fell against the comfort of the mattress as I stare up at the man in horror. His eyes were bared in anger as he looked as if he was trying to control it all from lashing out on me. I just wanted to leave, go home. See my family that's probably worried sick for me. My family. Oh god, my family must be heartbroken and thinking about it breaks and crumbles my heart.

Now I was just in desperate need to return to my home. "Please.. Let me go home" Louis didn't speak, nor did he move from the position he was currently in. Then suddenly, he stood. Glaring at me and huskily saying

"I can't." Those two words hung in the room as his eyes bared into mine. What does he mean by.. can't? Was there something he wasn't telling me? Was there like a whole back story as to way I was even captured in the first place? I just kept my mouth shut. I already irritated Louis already. I could see in his face, the burning red that plastered his face that he was boiling mad. Maybe from the slight outburst I just gave to him.

Louis fixed his baring, hungry eyes to the wall that connect with the door and turned the knob, exiting out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving me alone again. How did that conversation just go from sweet to angry? Louis was basically crying to me on the floor about how sorry he was. I just saw the sweet side to Louis for just a tiny bit and I had to ruin it. I can't help it. I wanted to leave. I miss everything about my old life, I miss being able to walk around the house without being yelled at to return back to my room. I just missed the freedom and certainly I missed my friends and family the most, like I said. Who might just be worrying sick about me.

I slammed my head against the soft pillow, screaming my lungs out into it. But all I can hear was just mumbled screams. I was releasing my angry and frustration in the only way I know how. When will I ever go home? What does Louis mean when he says he can't? I was sick and tired of not knowing the answers, of not knowing the truth.

* * *

 

  After Louis has excited the room only leaving me utterly angry at him for one, being soft on me and suddenly turning into that monster that I feared and should fear currently. I don’t know what was making my mind change about him. It confused me, I should hate him, fear him. He was the one that parted me from the ones that actually care about it and it’s slowly tugging at my heart now. I just want to return home. I miss being able to feed myself on my own time and not have to wait for Louis and or Niall to slip something for me to eat, maybe leftovers from whatever meal that ate.

Whatever happened, I knew for a fact Louis was bipolar. One minute he as crying about how he thought I could have died that moment but then he continued to be the man that wanted to me to suffer. And I don’t know which one was worse.

I figured Louis is going to brush this all, he is going to forget he even got a soft side to me earlier and probably punish me if I ever bring it up, especially in front of his posse or whatever group that backed him up..

I stayed in that bed all day, it surprised me that he allowed me to stay in such a nice bedroom after what just happened but I wasn’t going to complain. I miss the comfort of a normal bed, not some blankets and or mattress on the floor.  
 

After a long.. lonely day. I heard the door unlock, I feared it was Louis coming in to sleep but instead it was Niall, relief flooded through me but not all the way, Niall was just as cruel as Louis but in his own way.

“We’re moving you to another room” Niall instructed as he gathered the blankets that layered on top of me. I squirmed and shivered at the unsettling cold that hit my skin after being under such warm covers for a long time. I muttered out “Where?”

“Somewhere that’s not here. Louis doesn’t want to sleep in the same room as you” Niall said through gritted teeth which burnt my heart a bit, then just started to make me angry. What the fuck? Wasn’t he just apologizing for his behavior at the foot of this bed to me? Whatever happened to that? I swear his mood swings piss me off but I wasn’t going to say anything about it, I knew Niall had Louis’ back at all times and If I tell him how I felt or worse, tell him what happened with Louis, hell will break.

I didn’t object, I hurl the rest of the blankets off of me and stood up, not trying to show that this affected me and walked towards Niall. Questions were floating my mind as Niall gripped my forearm and dragged me out of the bedroom. I never actually saw what the house looked beside the bedroom because I was stuck in that room for the reminder of the time and I never actually got that kind of freedom to see. And it looks like a mansion once I stepped inside the hallway, we’re probably at Zayn’s place, the person they have been talking about during the car trips. I didn’t know much about him but on the news I heard he was best drag seller in the world. That’s all I know…

Niall dragged me down the hallway till he stopped at a door. He opens it and I bite my lip, trying to not to say anything but just allowed my heart to sink.

It was a closet. A coat closet. Some blankets were piled over toward the corner and a pillow was perched next to the wall. I turned toward Niall, seeing if he was joking but why would he be joking? I turned and I saw the most dead serious glare I could ever see. I gulped thickly, knowing what he was going to say next..

“Get in. This is your new room for the time being” Niall said and pushed me toward the closet, I stumbled in and caught myself with the wall. I then felt a string tickle my nose which might have been the light, once the door slammed shut I reached up and tugged the light.

The room colored in a bright yellow glow. Almost kind of heating up my face as I sink into the blankets. I was going to go crazy in here. It was not as small as a normal coat closet but it was surely small. Sooner or later my claustrophobia will kick in and I will start not  breathing normally and-

I can’t think of it right now. I’m just going to make the panic attack happen sooner then it should.

I pulled the thick blankets provided to me over my body as I stare blankly at the wall, and soon I just allowed myself to break, I allowed the hot tears to smear down my face.

Because at that moment, that was the only thing I felt like I could do.


	7. Curiosity

  

* * *

 

After a couple of hours of me just laying down on the ground in a fatal position. Praying that I could get some hours of sleep which didn’t work out in the slightest cause whenever I tempted to fall asleep, horrid nightmares flashes in my mind, waking me up from my slumber and giving me such a heart attack when I found I was still inclosed in this tight hell of a room.

I leaned my back against the wall, giving up on trying to sleep just when the door pulled open to find Louis. He was in his black skinny jeans and white long v neck short sleeved shirt. He looked like he just fresh up earlier because of his hair and face looked cleaned up. 

“stop staring” He spat coldly and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me up and trudging me out of the room. He then suddenly pinned my against the wall by my shoulders and snarled at me.

“This tought you a listen now, huh? Don’t fucking back talk me. You listen to when I speak” He spat more cold, his words lingering into the skin of my face as I felt his lips brush it gently, giving me some type of feel against my spine. I had to fight off the urge to push him off of me, I knew that if I did that it would only result in more of a angry Louis which wasn’t what I needed.

Instead of saying anything at all, I kept my mouth shut

He shook more forcefully by my shoulders and snarled again “I’m not going to fucking repeat myself! Say you agree with me or you’ll regret it!”

I bit the insides of my cheeks, sucked in a breath and  _shouted_ in his face “OKAY!!”

He stood still, mage in shock that I reacted the way I did. That he was the one being yelled at finally. He was taken a back, that was for sure. Then suddenly his surprised face formed into pure hatred “Did you just fucking shout at me, gay ass bastard?”

I felt my breath hitch, the unsettling name he just called me sunk into my heart as I tried not to show it affected me but I was obviously more blunt then I could be, Louis smirked and pressed me up against the wall “Fucking  _gay ass bitch_ ”

“Stop calling me that” I muttered as I strangle away from his rough grasp against me, which as you know. Wasn’t working in the slightest. He kept me pressed against the wall as his eyes burned with a deep passionate anger. But why was he so angry? Because of the fact I was listening to him back when he tried explaining to me why he was sorry? Why the  _fuck_ would I believe the world wide most wanted criminal when he claims he was  _sorry?_  Sorry wasn’t going to fucking erase all the shit he put me through.

“Why?” He barked as he slammed my back against the wall. “Because it’s true? Because you’re afraid to face the fact that you’re worthless”

I tried to pull back the warm tears that were demanding to be let out, I held in the crumbling sound my throat was making as his rude remarks bursted into my mind. I continued to stay silent. It was better on my part that I don’t speak at all, if I do. I’m going to end up bursting into sobs right in front of him. If I don’t.. I don’t know. He probably might get angry at me for not responding to him.

“Didn’t I-“

“Okay!” I said quickly and squirmed under his tight grasp “I’m worthless I get it! Please let me-“

He pulled my body off the wall, slamming it into the wall and I felt my elbow slam into the wall along with my body. I gasped as the horrid pricing pain stinger my entire body. I felt myself sink down to the floor and soon.. I felt a warm liquid drizzle down my arm. Once I turn my focus off of Louis and onto my arm. I felt my heart swallow into my stomach. My arm was bruised and not moving. Pain surged through all over my body as I try to control a loud yelp of pain.

I looked at Louis helplessly as I then allowed my sobs to release “Louis stop! I said okay! Please stop! Please.. Please”

Louis then smirked, smiling to himself as he sprinted away toward a random direction, leaving me on the floor with my palm against my arm. My arm throbbing as my mind wonders to the possibility of it being broken. I whimper out another yelp as Louis inched down to eye level with me and starts to bandage up my arm. He didn’t speak during the process nor did he look at me in the eye.

Which was strange, why was Louis trying to help me feel better after what he caused? Why does he care if I was in pain. Why does he bother to help?

“Why do you hate me?” I softly mutter out of no where out of curiosity. My mind was racing on its on and apparently so was my mouth. Louis halted, he was just about to put the reminder of the bandage wrap in the first aid kit box but instead, he turned toward me and shakes his head “Because you don’t listen”

I scoffed under my breath as I rub my arm gently, looking back at the room and muttering “I’ll just go back into the room”

“No” Louis instantly said and grabs my better arm, pulling me away from the floor that was the closet I spent the night in. I raised my eyebrow curiously “Oh? You want to take me to another place? Like your basement where its cold?”

I was basically just putting me in my grave but I didn’t care. I wanted Louis to feel bad, even though I doubt that he would. It was worth a shot.

“No, your arm isn’t broken. It’s bruised and so is your shoulder kind of.. You’re staying in my room till the time being. You can’t sleep on the floor-“

“Are you listening to yourself clearly?” I halted in my place as we were now walking down the hallway. Wasn’t he the one to kick me out of his bedroom? Actually wait, No he told Niall to kick me out. So why is he bringing me back to his room that he kicked me out of? Why did he  _care_ if I was hurt or not? It’s not like he hadn’t done something like this in the past. This shouldn’t be so new to him.

He nods his head and glances at me “Unless you want to stay in the closet and get more hurt”

I gulped thickly, ignoring his statement and shaking my head as I continue to walk back to his bedroom.

And I swore.. In the the corner of my eyes. I saw Louis smirk.

* * *

 Louis lead me back into the room that he kicked me out from last night, opening it with one hand and surprisingly allowed me to walk in first. All this was clearly abnormal to me. Louis wasn’t acting like the person that I first met and I wasn’t sure what was making him act like this.

I turned to see Louis, wondering if there was any signs that I could read from his facial expressions but none were there. It looked as if he was glad that I was here?

I didn’t put much thought into it, I missed the comfort of a mattress a lot and once I saw the king sized bed, I quickly laid my back among the softness of the mattress. My screaming muscles from not only sleeping on the carpet in the closet but the aftermath of Louis’ beating. Which, may I still add. Was still wondering why he even helped me in the first place.

I wanted to know some answers but of course I figured Louis wasn’t going to give me any good ones so I kept my mouth shut

“So” I heard Louis began, he walked over toward his side of the bed and lowered himself down, sinking the bed a bit at his weight as he glanced over at me “We should be leaving here tomorrow morning and going to.. well. Out of London”

My heart sank, my mouth felt dry as I started to shake my head. Even though I could probably get myself in a lot of trouble, I wasn’t thinking about it. I gripped the bed sheets and said clearly “I can’t-“

“You’re coming with us” Louis confirmed as he glanced more into my almost tear-filled eyes “You can’t go back home, or to your friends. You belong with us now”

I scrambled back from Louis, my heart doing tumbles through my chest as I continuously shook my head. I was already hours away from my family, the one thing I missed in the whole world. My family. I can’t express the desperation I have in my stomach about how much I just wanna hold my mother and father again. How I missed holding my cat whilst we watch cartoons and maybe, I actually do fucking miss school. I miss my friends. I miss my normal life. 

“When are you ever-“

“You aren’t-“ Louis began, trying to control his temper “Leaving us!”

“Leaving us?” I shouted into his face “Or leaving you?”

Everything went silent. Louis’ mouth made an o, probably starting to form words but he shut it closed. Nothing else coming from his mouth as he glanced back at me, pure anger rushing through his eyes. I almost regretted yelling at him but at the same time, I wasn’t

Maybe the reason Louis’ kept me and helped me out when I was injured or maybe even protected me from that big old muscular dude back at the Casternate motel was because.

Louis was actually attached to me?

“I'm right” I finally breathed out, still standing away from the bed Louis was among as I continued to eye him. Trying my hardest to stand my guard, by now. I was surprised Louis wasn’t coming at me with a gun or knife and killing me on the spot. That what his eyes are telling me what he wanted to do. I gulped back any sign of fear as I saw Louis stood from the bed. He then glanced at me and reached out, grabbing a white pillow that was against the headrest of the best. He gripped the pillow against his chest as he mumbled something under his breath. Looking over at me as he snarled “You sure do have some nerve”

“Nerve?” I chuckled dryly as I was wondering what he was even planning to do with the soft, cloud like pillow but I fought against asking him why and continued to keep my grudge “Reminder that you tore me away from the people-“

“Shut the fuck up!” Louis yelled, his face pinched in anger. His voice echoed through the room, I felt some vibrations against the floorboards as his eyes still darted into mine. His breathing was rapid and his eyebrows were knitted together and his knuckled were white from gripping the pillow harshly. Maybe the reason he picked up was one of the ways to control his bipolar temper. 

Suddenly the door banged open to find a tanned looking man and Niall beside him. I instantly recognized the tanned man as the drug dealer Zayn and both of them looked tremendously shocked. They must have heard the enormous yell from the angered man in the far right.

“What is going-“ Niall began as he glanced at Harry “What the fuck is he doing here? Weren’t you the one that told me to put him somewhere else?”

Louis ducked his head into the pillow. I saw the red flush away from his face, meaning his anger was slowly draining out of him which caused him to loosen my shoulders. If this sorta thing happened earlier when Louis kidnapped me then things would have been different but since time has came around, Louis looks as if hurting me brought guilt to him. But I wasn’t sure in the slightest since Louis’ bizarre bipolar acts brought me and everyone around him off guard. It looks as if Niall was even confused at Louis’ acts.

“Answer me, Tomlinson! Do you want me to bring the shitface back into the closet or down in the basement?” He snarled pointing at me. 

“Don't-“ Louis started to say as he lifted his head off the pillow and shook his head “Touch him. He is fine. He just needs sleep”

I decided against saying anything and allowing Louis to handle this on his own rather than me worm my way into the conversation. Niall shook his head as he pushed Zayn out of the room first “Okay, I’m worried about you man. You don’t seem like yourself” Niall pressed as he shut the door closed after saying those last words. And to be honest, I was thinking the same thing. I wasn’t worrying about him. I didn’t care for Louis in the slightest. He was a cold blooded person that I don’t see me in the future growing any sort of feelings for him

I wasn’t sure what to do next, but I for sure wasn’t going to sleep in the same bed as him. So I grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it down against the floor. As much as I wanted to sleep in the bed, I didn’t want to sleep beside a person that wanted to chop me in bits. 

I crawled down to the floor and rested my head against the pillow and cuddled myself in a ball seeing that I didn’t bring along any blankets from the bed since those were the beds and Louis wouldn’t be too fond of me taking the blankets away from him. He was already mad as it is.

I didn’t plan on becoming his punching bag, I already gotten beaten up by him once today and I was still recovering from the slam against the wall. 

“Harry” I heard a soft voice. I shivered, I wasn’t so used to that kind of soft voice since I haven’t heard that in a while. Well, maybe I have. But that was when Louis was probably drunk and he surely didn’t mean it at all, since after that little show he made Niall shove me in a closet for the rest of the night so whatever he told be was just a bunch of drunken lies.

I ignored his call for my name but suddenly I felt two arms cradle me. I glanced up at the figure who picked me up from the ground to which was Louis. I noticed how all the red was removed from his face and his normal, tanned toned skin was plastering against his face. His blue eyes mixed into mine as he breathed, I felt his chest heaving up and down against my side.

“You- sleep in the bed.. Please”

I couldn’t help it. Louis was captivating, I nodded my head and Louis sighed in relief as he turned toward the bed and slowly lowered myself down against the mattress and I can’t complain. The mattresses shaped against my body and I almost moaned at how good it felt toward my sore parts of my back.

I was too busy in thought at how good I felt to notice how when Louis returned to laying back in the bed he wrapped both of his muscled toned arms around me. My heart jumping, scared he was going to do anything else but instead.. he brought me to his chest and he was very warm, even though I noticed he kind of looked cold but his skin warmed up my own and his lips were pressed firmly against my head. 

I wasn’t sure what to feel, should I feel scared? Maybe? Louis was holding me not tightly as if he were to choke or me anything. He was holding me protectively and it felt nice…?

Then something left his mouth that made my heart get stuck in my throat.

“Do you realize now why you can’t leave?”  
  
And I couldn't help it, I know some of you are probably thinking I'm crazy but once Louis told me that softly.   
I snuggled closer to his chest as if nothing ever happened earlier that day..


	8. Hopes

“Harry” Muttered a voice, I groaned, trying to block out the noise but with no success since the voice boomed louder, making my eyelids open and soon the sheets were ripped from my body. I turned to firstly see if Louis was beside me, he wasn’t. Which got me to wonder where he would but but I figured he would be packing things since he did mention last night how we were leaving, I still was sketchy and as much as last night felt it didn’t cover up the fact Louis was ripping me away from my home.

I ended up standing up from the bed, my backing feeling more better than it has yesterday all that was there were some dark, plump bruises that were just reminders of the time I was hurled against the wall by Louis. I tried to not let it affect me but I can’t let him just use me as a punching bag and as Niall, who turned out to be the person to wake me up, was searching through the room to find anything they’ve left behind.

I wanted to ask where Louis went or where he was but I figured I shouldn’t. At least not to Niall, by the looks of it. Niall doesn’t seems to fancy me so I just kept my mouth shut as I fix the bed.

“You were sleeping with Louis?” Niall asks as he grabs some clothes from the dresser, his back was turned so he wasn’t facing me when he asks. I hesitated and nodded my head “Yeah I-“

“I never understand him” Niall interrupts and turns back, he had dyed his hair, back when I last saw him he had dirty blonde hair but now I could see he dyed a bit of it lilac. It fitted him if I had to say. 

“What do you mean?” I question him as I try to occupy myself by cleaning around the already cleaned room. Trying so hard not to make this conversation awkward. 

Niall didn’t respond back so quickly, he sighed and threw a black shirt over his shoulders “I just.. he came in this morning saying we should go to america and I wondered why he wanted to go so far away” Niall started to say as he shrugged “It’s not like I don’t want to go, but it feels like he is trying to prevent you from going home.”

I felt my heart knot, obviously Niall didn’t knew the reason behind me still being here either, so this whole thing started to concern me some more as Niall huffed his chest “It’s whatever, yeah?  Louis mentioned about why having you here was important but I have short term memory loss and I ended up forgetting so whatever reason you’re here, its important” Niall started to say as the bedroom door swayed open to find Louis holding two bags, he was in midway of saying something once he saw that me and Niall were having a conversation and he was obviously confused “Whats uh.. whats going on here?”

Niall straightened his back and threw the shirt over to Louis “You forgot that” Niall says simply, avoiding our short discussion before exiting the room, me fearing that he was going to ask about any of it.

“What were, you and Niall talking about?” Louis asks as he takes the shirt Niall three at him and attempts to stuff the shirt in a open pocket of a bag that was in-between his side and arm. His gaze lifted to mine, I was imitated by that gaze. It looks as if he didn’t get the truthful answer from me he’d have to force it if out me. I don’t know why I knew that but the look gave it off bluntly.

Louis was in the middle of pulling his shoes on whilst I thought of a lie “Um nothing” I thought, which really wasn’t such a good answer considering Louis turned to see me with his eyebrows knitted “Obviously it was something, tell me now or regret it later” Louis commanded more harshly. I stepped back from his fuming, already angered figured and sighs heavily. Why wasn’t he bashing out on Niall like this? Why was I always the one to get bashed on and my I add, it was all Niall’s fault to have started a conversation with me anyways. I really thought Louis changed his mind about me and we were slowly getting a bit close from last night but that hope all drained out of me when I saw him standing there just like the way he stood in front of me when he found me in the forest, fumed with angry and hatred.

“Fine!” I blurted out, cross my arms and sighing heavily “Niall wanted to know why I was sleeping in the same bed as you” 

It came out more stubborn only because he got it out of me in a way I wasn’t wanting it come out but he forced it out of me so it sounded annoyed and plainly stubborn which caught Louis off guard.

Louis sighed softly, his elbows rested among his knees as he held his hand with the palm of his hands, probably in thought which I wondered what it was about. Louis looks.. beautiful when he is in thought. His eye brows would knit together, like he does when he gets angry only this time it was in concentration. He would usually hold his chin with the palm of his hands and would usually get zoned out.

I noticed this a lot during the time I was with him, I know a lot for a victim of a kidnapping.

Louis lifted his head up and shrugged “Niall probably wants to know everything that happens last night so he could rub in my face that I did it with you” Louis explains and stood up.

I blushed, turning away and biting my lip. I had no idea why Louis had that affect on me. Maybe the way he said it made me flustered but whatever it was. Louis’ charm really got to me, rather its as in that dominate way or in that charm felt way. It was just.. Louis. And it really confuses me. At one minutes I really hate his guts but at the other minute I’m staring him like I stare at good-looking people in magazines, wishing that somehow they’d end up being with me.

I blinked a couple of times at my outrageous thought that just came into my mind. No, there was no way in hell that I was attracted to a criminal like Louis, especially after how he treated me. No I can’t think that way, I can’t show him that I was attracted to him in the slightest because he’ll take that as an advantage.

Louis shuffled over toward the door and opens it, he glances back to gaze around the room. It was still messy and though we were leaving. No one seem to care in the slightest to pick up the area. Louis then gazed up at me and walks out, motioning for me to come forward. I didn’t want to have to pick a fight so I obeyed him and walks ahead of him when suddenly he wraps his strong like fingers around my small wrist and pulls me back to him. I could feel the muscular chest pressed against my back and the warmth radiating from it, causing my cheeks to blush a deep shaper of red. His heart beat was normal, unlike mine who was doing all sorts of tricks and jumps in my chest.

“You really think that I’m just going to let you get slack like that?” He questions as he brought over his little black basketball bag from his back that I really didn’t notice but it was apparently there. He opened the small bag and brought out a metal like hand cuff and I groan lightly, I thought we were over this but apparently not. Louis laid the bag on the floor to get a better grip on both of my wrists which I just gave in, what else would I do? I can’t run or do anything knowing there were other heartless criminals in the house. So I just allowed Louis to wrap the cold, rusty handcuff around my wrists and be done with it.

He leaned down to gather his bag from the ground and pats my bum, I squeaked gently, letting my lips clasp together to seal it in but it still came out muffled and Louis chuckled in accomplishment at my fluster “You blush at everything I do to you, even when its not good” Louis admits and drags me down the royal like hallway. I was wondering why we weren’t even staying here in the first place, considering how big and luxurious it was but I never know anything they are doing.

 

Louis retreats me in the living room where I found the olive toned man sitting against the couch with two black bags and Niall sitting down on the armrest. He was plainly bored out of his band and playing around with a lighter.

“Okay” Louis announced as he drops his bag but kept a tight grip on me “First stop is the private plane Zayn has” 

Private plane? Wow..

I couldn’t help but get excited even though this was also very dangerous and just horrible. They were taking me away from my hometown and down to America, I haven’t been to that country since I was little and when I was there I was so confused on their lifestyle. So I was afraid I wasn’t going to fit in. It’s not like I have a choice anymore anyways.

It’s either death or living with them.

and I knew for a fact I still had hope I will get away from them.. Even if it takes me years.


	9. Soft Side?

Louis and everyone else piled into the plane and soon the pilot was taking off. I was against the window seat and Louis was beside me. I wasn’t sure how long this would take and already, 15 minutes into the plane trip i’m bored out of my mind. The clouds were rushing past us but really that was the only thing in site. 

Sometime, during the trip I had managed to fall myself to sleep, It was a very peaceful sleep although we were in the air. I wasn’t sure how long I had fallen asleep but I felt a hand budge my shoulder and slowly my eyelids lifted up and I looked around to face Louis who’s hand was against mine. I groaned and sat up straighter and looks around to see that the land was coming in closer, I turned to Louis with a gulp and sighs “Are we..”

“In America?” His high pitched, British accent called out “Yes we are”

I didn’t know what took over me, but a slight pull at my stomach made me whimper as I look outside to see that the plane finally landed against the course. I feel goose bump rise against my arm as the plane start to run down the road to a stopping point. I was.. no longer back in Holmes Chapel. No where near my family, I was gone. I hardly ever came to America as a kid so this was all so new to me. 

Once the plane finally stopped and I was done having my self panic attack about leaving and going into a whole other country. Louis and everyone else stood up with their carry ons and Louis turns to me and rose an eyebrow “Can you be trusted without handcuffs?” He asked and I nodded my head but that didn’t convince Louis, he brought out the sliver hand cuffs from behind him, wrapping them around my wrists and pulling me up from the seat and I shuffled a sigh and softly says “You know.. I really thought you were growing on me. But of course I’m-“

“What?” Louis interrupts me in my sentence, he gave me a glare with his eyebrow still risen “Did you say?”

I shook my head and mumbled a ‘nothing’ Before shuffling behind Louis after he was doing glaring at me. I wasn't sure of what time it was, or what state we were in but I didn’t feel like asking. Once off the plane and everyone was around the exit, either shifting a yawn or hunched down on the ground due to jet leg which to be honest, I felt some in my own leg but I knew better than to complain, being with Louis and his gang I knew more worse pain.

“Okay” Louis says and held his bag up before rubbing his chin “Who has the car?” 

Zayn rasied his hand and Louis smiles “Man, what am I going to do without you?”

Zayn chuckles and shrugged playfully before grabbing some keys out of his bag and turning around, looking around to see a flash of lights and soon a car drove in front of him with someone in a black hoodie. My heart stopped as I look inside, probably one of their friends that they never mentioned to me before, but why else would they mention it to me? I’m just their toy.

Louis rubs my back and starts to pull me into the back seat withe everyone else beside Zayn, Zayn got to seat up in front with whomever the driver was. Suddenly, whoever was the driver took off the hoodie and it was a guy with green hair and his cheeks were flushed with red, he must be cold, His fingers were trapped in a black sweater mittens.

“Hello, Michael” Zayn greeted before leaning back and adjusting hist seat-belt, everyone else following his steps before the car started to make its way down the road. Michael smiles and turns to face Zayn whilst he slowed down at a red light “Hello, been a while since I saw you” He says and Zayn nodded “Well.. thank you again for this.. we have had pretty rough times in-“

“Yeah I know” Michael shushed him before continuing to drive as he sighs “I don’t recall knowing this.. curly haired boy”

Zayn took a look back at me, my head ducking down so I really couldn’t see either of them. Louis still had his hand against my back and I really didn’t know the reason to that anymore, not like I was going to jump out of the car like the mistake I did last time. I had no familiarity with this country, even if I was to jump out. I wouldn’t know where the hell to go.

I gulped softly, hearing Zayn answer “Oh that's Tomlinson’s toy-“

“Yup” Louis interrupted almost kind of glad to get into the conversation. Louis turns to look at me with a lust-filled eyes before darting his eyes back “He is very feisty but we know how to get him to listen to us, don’t we Harry?”

My ears perked up at my name, my eyes lifted up to Louis’ and I kind of just stared at him for a while before Louis nudged me and raised an eyebrow “Don’t we.. Harry?”

He kind of repeated his question in annoyance to me not answering the first time. I kind of just nodded my head and Michael chuckles “It’s been a while since I had my toy.. is he fun Tomlinson?”

Louis didn’t say a word, he picked at his fingernails as he distracted himself by looking out the window. Fun? What do they mean by.. Fun

“Oh my god..” Niall says and shook his head “You know, by then I figured Louis would have at least fucked Harry a total of five times considering how long the lad already stayed for”

Louis still didn’t say a word and I figured he just wasn’t wanting to talk but I could see in his eyes that he was holding back something. Was he suppose to.. take my virginity away? Was that just part of his plan? But he hasn’t yet to do that. What was holding him back?

It was all so confusing with Louis, I felt like at some points he does generally care but at times he just fucking doesn’t at all. He was bipolar and I figured he confused everyone else on a daily basis

“I didn’t fuck him yet yeah” Louis eventually confirmed and I felt my cheeks burn as Michael and everyone else started to laugh

“Is he showing off your soft side?” Niall jokes and Louis smacks his arm and starts to laugh a fake laugh “No you bitches, new conversation” He ended it with a slap to Niall’s face and the car ride went on from that.

I basically wasn’t in at all toward those conversations but did I mind? Not really, I would really mind just keeping to myself. Looking out the window and watching the trees go by but my mind was still thinking fast about this whole Louis bipolar thing.

Apparently. he was suppose to have sex with me, but he has yet to do that. Which surprises Niall and the rest of his gang. So what does this mean exactly?

I was thinking too much of course. Looking at Louis, he was probably thinking of more things to do to me then fuck me. Or better yet, make love to me. It wasn’t like I was complaining he wasn’t. I was dreading for that moment to come, I honestly felt like I have no control over Louis whenever he gets into his monstrous ways and I feel helpless and hopeless. 

After about 40 minutes into the drive, Michael parked in front of a house that wasn’t really all that good looking but it was distanced away from many other houses in the neighborhood. Figures. Louis and the rest of the people jumped out of the car, Louis holding onto my shoulder as he helps me out of the car which I could have done myself but now that I am with Louis, I hardly could do anything by myself.

Zayn and Liam went behind the truck to gather the things inside of their and Michael leads everyone else into the house. 

Suddenly, Louis grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me back before turning and facing to me. It happened so fast it almost scared me but I knew better than to show to Louis that I was scared, Louis feeds off fear.

“Same rules stands even if we are in the same country.” Louis says with a hand against my shoulder, his grip tightens and he glares at me “Understood? You are to obey by them or more worse punishment.” He states before pushing me to walk forward and my heart was still beating. Louis seemed a bit more harsher, maybe the soft talk from the car really annoyed him. I wouldn’t know, but something just seemed to have ticked Louis off..

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these chapters will be short since they are from another site but this story isn't finished so longer chapters are coming


End file.
